shooting star
by Comycat
Summary: Takes place after silver star. u's brother has restored the mutant robots and is causing havoc across the galaxy. Trunks and his rather new friend, Gizmo ( check my profile for details ) must get on the spaceship and stop this problem. rated T for launguage and other stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

Shooting star

A dbgt fanfic

Chapter 1

* * *

Gizmo walked behind Trunks, making a game of avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk. Her eyes focused on her silver paws, which move one after another in a perfect rhythm. A car ran past, pulling at her long silver/gray fur. She stopped walking and stared out into west city. Elevated highways snaked between tall skyscrapers with dome shaped tops. Airplanes and jets flew through the air, tiny specks in Gizmo's eyes. They were like flies to her. Technology always perplexed her. It was large and confusing, like a rubix cube. You can spend hours trying to make sense of it and make no progress. _How can trunks be so good at this?_ Trunks stopped walking and turned around. "Hey, Gizmo, are you coming or not? I have to be at work by 8:00." Gizmo snorted. "Oh, so now you care about work. You're the **president** of capsule corp. for goodness sake. You can be late if you want." Trunks sighed. Gizmo had been upset when he started caring about his job. The only reason he started doing that was because his mother would punish him if he neglected his job any longer. Gizmo could sense Trunks's obedience and fear of his mom. "Hmph! Are you really that scared of Bulma? Don't worry, ill beat'em up! "Gizmo swiped at the air, pretending Vegeta was right in front of her. Trunks was amazed with her speed. _I really wish I could sense her power level._ "Gizmo, if you come, I'll let you play with the phone at work, ok? " "Yay! Oh, wait on one condition. If you let me fire that gay guy!" Trunks face palmed himself. "Ugh, fine! Let's go!" _I really have to stop spoiling her. She knows how to take advantage of it. But… I really do hate that gay guy…_ Trunks thought. Gizmo skipped beside Trunks, her fluffy tail going up and down. Her ears pricked as Trunks's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He stopped and reached into his pocket to answer it. "Hello, Trunks brief speaking ""Trunks, get your butt over here now! Something really bad happened!" Bulma screeched. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Last time you said something bad happened it was only Gohan with a bloody nose." Gizmo's nose was in the air, her amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She was looking past the airplanes that buzzed through the sky like flies, past the clouds, past Earth, to a disturbance she could faintly sense in outer space. Gizmo's voice was dark and serious. "Trunks, I can sense something bad. Something… in space. I don't think she's overreacting. "Gizmo growled. Trunks suddenly became worried. "Okay mom, I'll be there soon." Trunks hang up and let Gizmo crawl onto his back. Then he powered up and flew off toward capsule corp.


	2. Chapter 2

Shooting star

A dbgt fanfic

I DO NOT OWN DBGT OR ITS CHARECTERS

Chapter 2

 _At capsule corp._

* * *

Gizmo jumped off of Trunks as he landed. Bulma, Gohan, Goten, and Majubb were huddled in a ragged circle, speaking in soft, urgent voices. Gizmos fur bristled, and she growled at trunks to hurry up. Trunks approached casually, still not believing anything urgent was going on. Nothing as bad as the shadow dragons at least. "Hey guys what's up. " Gohan turned around and played with his glasses as he spoke. "Well, apparently is still alive, and terrorizing planets. Bulma got a message from one of those planets before it got destroyed. Trunks nearly fell over in shock. "But… he's dead! He got sent back to hell remember! "Gizmo was confused. Even though she had watched all the z fighters' battles after cell, there was no way she could see what had happened during the hunt for the black star balls. Goten snorted, giving the cat the stink eye. None of the z fighters, excluding Trunks, trusted Gizmo. She had teamed up with the saiyan Blaze, and even though she turned her back on evil and pushed all her loyalty and strength to the good side, only Trunks trusted her. She was never a natural born fighter, but made one by her dark past, to survive she had to become a fighter, and many things she wasn't born to be. Trunks gave the mad look to gotten, and explained to Gizmo. "Well, when super 17 was fighting us, do you remember seeing a blue guy with an orange mustache? " Gizmo nodded, suddenly remembering the guy who got killed by an electro eclipse ball that was made by his own creation. "Oh, so you had to recall your experiences stalking us to remember, huh. Trunks, why do you bother to keep such a pathetic thing? " Goten snorted. Gizmo took a step back, not letting her pain show. Goten looked tauntingly at Trunks. Their friendship had broken up when Goten accused Trunks of sleeping with his girlfriend. Now not only did Trunks ex friend make fun of him, but he also made fun of Gizmo, especially her name, which she never knew where it came from until Trunks showed her. "Do you know she almost died saving all of our butts? Do you remember it was her who killed Blaze? "Trunks said as he pointed to at a scar on Gizmo's side, barely visible under her long silver fur. Gohan stepped between the two half saiyans. "Stop fighting, we need to find out how to fix this. We need to find who will go into space to find " everyone was silent. For a minute or so, the only sound was the wind. Then Trunks looked up, with determination in his eyes. "I'll go."

* * *

 **I have not finished silver star, but i will later. this is the fanfic no one likes lol! if i get one review I will jump out of the roof and stamp miracle on my head!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Shooting star

DBGT fanfiction

I do not own dbgt or its characters.

Chapter 3

* * *

" Umm, excuse me, my son isn't going into space alone! " " Mom! I've been in space before! I've been training remembered? " Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. " you had Goku with you. That was different. And, you were going dragon ball hunting, not hunting down planet destroying robots. " " you all have to wake up. Goku is dead. We have to start surviving ourselves. We depended on him and shenron to make everything okay. Well things are different now mother. We have no Goku. We have no Shenron. We have to start doing things ourselves. So what if I die? Not much will change anyway. " Everyone stared at Trunks, stunned. Through Vegeta's death, Gotens nasty comments, and finally, Gizmo, Trunks was no longer the goof he was 4 years ago. He had changed a lot. Finally, majubb broke the silence. "You don't have to go alone… we care about you… I'll go… if you want..." Trunks let out a sigh. "I know, but I want to do this alone. If w-""sorry to say, but I'm coming to." Gizmo interrupted. Goten laughed. "Oh, so the little stalker wants to follow her little boy into space so she doesn't miss anything. Pathetic fool. "Gizmo's amber eyes filled with anger and she opened her mouth to say something nasty, but Trunks interrupted. "Umm…. Gizmo… I'm sorry to say, but you have to stay here. I don't want you hurt." Gizmo growled softly. She was going to get her way. She sat back on her haunches and started wailing. " He's gonna leave me here with people who want me dead and who hate me and who yell at me and who don't give meh loving and who don't let me on the bed and wh- " Trunks yelled with frustration. " fine! You can come, just shut the fuck up! ""Yay! " Gizmo stopped and turned around to look at the others teasingly. She was a good actor. She would do anything to get her way, and Trunks had soft will when it came to Gizmo. "Come on Gizmo, I'm going to take a shower" Trunks called. Bulma, Majubb, Goten, and Gohan were left to stare dumbfounded as Trunks went into capsule corp, with Gizmo jumping behind him.

* * *

 **for the refrence, Gizmo has wolf, human, and cat dna. she is the size of a large wolf, has amber eyes, a white muzzle, silver fur, orange fur on her head, shoulders , haunches, and tail tip , and has a scar over her left eye. also has a moon necklace. if you have any questions, just ask. I know it's confusing, since I never finished Silver star. I dont know if I should! also, Vegeta was killed by Blaze, a saiyan who appeared two years** **after shadow dragons. Gizmo went to the good side and killed Blaze! yay, good kitty!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shooting star

A dbgt fanfic

I DO NOT OWN DBGT OR ITS CHARECTERS

Chapter 4

* * *

 _The wind blew a cold rain through a forest, shaking the pine trees rigorously. A tiny gray cat sat huddled in a little ball under the roots of a tree, shivers rippling her body. "I'm so cold…. I'm so cold….." she was covered in several wounds, but the most noticeable was a bullet wound in the little cats shoulder. "It was a stupid idea to ever come here. "The little cat mewed. The little cat remembered her brother, his head getting hit by a bullet, his brains and blood splattering on the floor like broken glass. Then the little cat remembered when she was younger, when a guy who presented himself as "Frieza "killed the all of her family but herself and her brother. Frieza, had left, not knowing the cats had hidden somewhere in the ship. "I made it back to watch my brother get killed by those mean hunters "the little cat sobbed. Her face was wet not with rain, but tears. Her body shivered uncontrollably. "Why does this happen to me! "She wailed. "It hurts so bad… i'm so cold….. I'm so cold…." The little cat lost consciousness, wondering if she would ever be warm again…._

* * *

Gizmo woke up with a kitten like mew. She sat up. She sighed with relief when she saw she was in bed. Trunks sleeped beside her, snoring softly. Snow fell in soft flakes, whirling and dancing in the night. "Man its cold "Gizmo muttered. Gizmo's chattering teeth woke Trunks. Trunks rolled over to face the Shivering cat. "Hey, are you okay? Wow, its cold. Hold on, I'll be back." Trunks rolled off the bed and groggily made his way out the door. Gizmo put her head on her paws. The room was a comforting shade of blue, and soon she felt sleepy again. She always had nightmares of her past. She was grateful that Trunks wasn't nosey, like most people would be. But he was a bit annoying when he kept on asking her if she was okay, but it just proved how much he cared about her. Trunks walked in carrying a heavy green blanket. Trunks jumped onto the bead and pulled the big blanket over himself and Gizmo, making sure it she was nice and snug. "Better? " Trunks asked. "Yes. Thanks." "Well, it two days we are going, so you better get some sleep so you can pack up tomorrow. "With that Trunks settled down for sleep, and within a few moments was snoring again. Gizmo snuggled against his chest, purring. "Trunks, I'd still be out there in the cold if it wasn't for you. You don't realize how much you've done for me. Did you think I'd let you go into space alone, you dummy? "Gizmo was soon drawn into sleep, to dream of a land where she would chase a butterfly over an endless field of emerald green grass. But, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't catch that butterfly.


	5. Chapter 5

Shooting star

A dbgt fanfic

I DO NOT OWN DBGT OR ITS CHARECTERS

Chapter 5

The next day was a flurry of packing and boxes. Gizmo got a kick out of knocking the boxes over, spilling their contents, and shoving herself into the box. Trunks got a kick out of seeing a box this gray fur oozing over the sides. She looked like a square muffin. When lunchtime came Gizmo ran into the kitchen, knocking over several more boxes. "Gizmo, calm down!" Trunks called. Gizmo skidded to a stop, her paws scrambling a slippery floor. She jumped up onto the table and started munching on the pile of roast beef sandwiches. By the time Trunks got in, all 30 sandwiches had disappeared. Roast beef, unfortunately

, was both Gizmo's and Trunks's favorite. Trunks, rather unhappy, stomped into the shower, only to get bugged by Bra and Pan, who wanted to go into the bathroom to play with some makeup. Gizmo sat, watching the events play out quietly. Finally, Trunks stomped out, wearing only a towel around his waist. Gizmo's devious mind went to work. She began to stalk Trunks like prey, her haunches swaying from side to side. "Finally, my brother comes out. Doesn't he have nice abbs Pan?" Pan nodded, blushing. She already knew he had nice abbs, because she had a mega crush on the purple haired saiyan. "Okay, look, you shooed me out of the sho-"Gizmo took the towel between her fangs and yanked it off. "Behold! "She screeched before running for her life, her legs moving in a blur. Trunks looked down, absorbing what just happened, then ran for his room. Pan and Bra sat there, blushing feverishly, before laughing so hard they cried. Then they began to chant. "I see London, I see France, I see trunks's really nice ass!" Trunks bolted out of his room, now in clothes that were sloppily put on, screaming "Gizmo! Get the over here NOW!". The silver cat leaped out the window and hid in the bushes, giggling to herself. _He sounds like a retarded bear!_ Gizmo stayed in hiding until past bedtime. Then she climbed back in, went into Trunks's room and snuggled up against him, knowing too well Trunks would never stay mad at her.

 _The next day_

It was time for Trunks to get on the ship. Gizmo sat next to him as he said his good-byes, staring at the ship nervously. The only time she had ever been on a spaceship was when she had her family slaughtered by Frieza. The scientists had brought the cat experiment with them, and in space came across Frieza himself. Gizmo shuddered, the horrid memory filling her mind. _Leave it where it lies, Gizmo._ "hey, Gizzy, time to go!" Gizmo nodded and followed Trunks onto the ship, her emotions composed. But that changed when she saw the lift off button. " ohh, can I press the button! Please?" Trunks laughed. "Go ahead." Gizmo ran forward, slamming her paw into the button, sending the pair on their long journey.


End file.
